Jack and Rose: A forever love
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Sequel to Titanic: Jack and Rose forever! They wake up separated but still remember each other! A story of love and adventure! Hope you all enjoy! NOT COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Read Titanic: Jack and Rose forever first!**

"No. This can't be happening." Rose said. Cal was very confused. "What are you talking about?" Rose was pale. "Oh nothing." Rose tried to cover it up. "I just had a really good dream." Rose didn't want to draw any attention to what she had just said. She climbed out of bed and got ready.

"Jack. What are you talking about?" Fabrizio asked. Jack shook his head. "Nothing. Just had a really good dream." Fabrizio had a feeling Jack wasn't telling the truth, but decide to not say anything. Jack stood up and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

Rose had gotten dressed with help from Trudy (who Rose was very surprised and happy to see). She was now sitting with her mother and Cal eating breakfast. "Today we are leaving to go on the Titanic." Ruth said. Rose dropped her glass of milk. "I'm… so sorry!" She stuttered. Ruth gasped. "Rose! What has gotten into you?" Rose looked up from helping Trudy clean up the mess. "Um… I don't know… just… very happy to go home… yeah… that's it." Ruth looked at Rose confused. "Okay. Well we better be off! Trudy!" Trudy looked up. "Yes miss?" Ruth stood up. "Get our bags." Trudy nodded and left to get the bags.

Jack and Fabrizio were walking when they stopped to admire a ship. "Look how big it is!" Fabrizio said. Jack smiled. He looked at the name then frowned. "No." He muttered. "What is it?" Jack shook his head. "Nothing." They kept walking when they came to a nearby pub.

Rose climbed out of the car. She looked at the ship then turned away. She couldn't stand it. She also couldn't believe that she was back in this time. She had fallen asleep next to Jack safe and sound then woke up next to Cal a month earlier! It made no sense! Rose turned and saw a pub. Pub. She thought. Her face lit up. Jack said that he had won tickets on a game of poker in a pub! That's how she would see if Jack was a dream or not. "Uh.. mother?" Rose taped her mother on the shoulder. "I forgot something in the hotel. I'm going to go retrieve it." Ruth nodded. "Don't be long darling! The ship leaves in 15 minutes!" Rose nodded, bit little did her mother know that Rose wasn't planning on returning! She was going to stay far away from that ship! Rose had been sure that Jack and the sinking was not a dream! Rose walked off to what looked like the hotel, but made a turn at the pub.

"Ok boys. Somebody's life's about to..." Jack started, but he heard a voice. "Mr. Dawson. I don't know…" Jack turned confused, to see Rose! "Rose!" He exclaimed, standing up. Rose was very startled. "Jack! You remember me?!" Jack smiled and nodded. "Oh Jack! That's wonderful!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Jack hugged her back, relief running through his body.

Rose walked into the pub talking a deep breath. You could do this Rose. She thought to herself. There she saw him. She saw a mess of blonde hair and those bright blue eyes she loved. "Mr. Dawson. I don't know…" Except when Jack turned around Rose thought he would be confused, but to her relief he was smiling. Jack remembered her!


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Leave me some reviews on how you want it to go!_

"Who is this?" Fabrizio asked Jack. Jack looked at him. "Oh right! Fabrizio, this is my wife Rose. Rose, well you remember Farbi right?" Rose smiled and nodded. She shook Fabrizio's hand. "Fabrizio. My name is Rose. I know you, but you probably don't know me. It's going to need a lot of explaining." Fabrizio nodded.

Jack and Rose had explained their whole life together to Fabrizio. They had also warned Sven and Olaf not to go on Titanic. "Wow. So let me get this straight. You two met on Titanic?" Jack and Rose nodded. "Then the ship sank and you two lived?" They nodded again. "Then you two got married and have twins that are adopted?" Jack and Rose nodded a third time. "I know. It's a little bit confusing about what happened." Rose said. Fabrizio nodded. Rose gasped. "Jack! The twins and father! Were they a dream?" She asked worried. "I don't know Rose. Once me get back to America we should just try and find them." Rose nodded.

The three bought tickets for another ship that was leaving for America in two days. When they were walking to Jack and Fabrizio's house Rose seemed sad. Jack wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?" He asked. Rose nodded. "Yeah. It's just… I can't stop thinking about the people that are going to die on that ship." Jack smiled at her. "Rose. You know you can't do anything about it. I know I'm sad too, but we just have to remember that we couldn't help it." Rose smiled sadly. "We could have warned them." She argued. Jack laughed. "Oh please! Who would believe someone that sad the 'Unsinkable Ship' will sink?" Rose stopped and looked at Jack with those big, beautiful green eyes Jack loved. "You would." Jack smiled and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Of course I would." He kissed her. "Yo! You two coming?" Fabrizio asked when he realized that they had stopped. Jack and Rose's cheeks turned pink of embarrassment. "Right."

Jack, Rose and Frabizio walked into their apartment. "Well! This is it! I know it's not much, but it's home!" Jack said as he opened the door. Rose gasped then smiled. "It's wonderful!" She exclaimed. Jack and Fabrizio looked shocked. "Really? A first class lady as yourself likes it?" Rose nodded, smiling. "I love it!" Jack smiled at her. "I'm glad."

Jack and Rose decided to do some clothes shopping while Fabrizio shopped for food. Rose picked out 5 comfortable dresses and Jack picked out two shirts. "That will be $3 please." The lady said. Jack was about to pull out $3, but Rose stopped him. "Jack. I could pay for it." She pulled out $3 and handed it to the lady. "Thank you." The couple walked out of the store and to the park where they would meet Fabrizio.

Jack and Rose had been sitting on a bench when Rose gasped. "Jack! Our wedding rings!" Jack looked down at their hands. They were in fact gone. "Rose. I could buy us new ones." Rose smiled. "Your right. I mean I don't even need a ring to show how much I love you." Jack smiled at her. Just then Fabrizio walked over. "Are we ready?" Jack and Rose stood up. "Yeah. I just need to run and get something from the jewelry store."

"Hello sir! How could I help you?" A man of about the age of 40 asked. "Um... I was wondering what wedding rings you had?" The man took out a box of silver wedding rings. "Will any of these work?" Jack scanned the rings. Then he saw one. It had one simple diamond on it. "That one." The man pulled it out. "Would you like anything engraved on it?" He asked. "Never let go." The man nodded and got to work.

Jack walked over to the park where Fabrizio and Rose had been waiting. Jack smiled at the two who were bonding. "Oh it was so romantic! Well he had told me a little bit earlier about how he felt about me, but I wasn't sure how amazing he was then. Then I changed my mind. I came up to him to apologize, but instead he taught me how to fly! It was the most amazing thing!" Fabrizio had obviously just asked Rose about her first kiss with Jack. Just then Rose saw Jack walk over. She got up to see him. "There you are. We were just talking about you." Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. "I got something for you." Jack got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Rose DeWitt Bukater, will you marry me again?" Rose smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." She replied when he stood up. Jack smiled. "Good." He kissed her while he slipped the ring on her finger.

Rose yawned as the trio walked through the door. "I'm tired!" Jack and Fabrizio nodded. "Me too." Jack replied. "Me tres." Fabrizio agreed in spanish. Jack, Rose and Fabrizio walked to the two bedrooms. "Good night!" Fabrizio said as he walked into his bedroom. "Night!" Jack and Rose called back as they walked into theirs. "What a day!" Rose exclaimed as she laid down. "Agreed. At least it ended in a good way." Jack replied. He rubbed Rose's hair softly. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you." Rose smiled. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled back. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have been very busy! But here is the third chapter so I hope you guys are liking it so far!_

Rose's eyes fluttered open. She had had the worst dream. She had woken up next to Cal, but she found Jack. She looked around the room expecting to see her house, but was inside Jack and Fabrizio's apartment. Oh. It wasn't a dream. She thought. I really did go back in time. Just then Jack stirred. "Rose?" Rose turned to him. "Good morning handsome." He smiled. "I had the worst dream. We had woken…" Jack looked around the room. "Wait. It wasn't a dream… how is that even possible? How could we go to sleep and wake up a month earlier?" Jack questioned. Rose shrugged. "I'm not sure, but at least I found you." Jack smiled. "That's a good thing, huh?" Rose laughed and kissed him.

Jack and Rose had come out of their room to find Fabrizio cooking breakfast. "Whatcha makin?" Jack asked as he walked over, followed by Rose. "Oh! Good morning you two! I am making my famous blueberry pancakes!" Fabrizio replied. "That sounds delicious! I didn't know you wanted to be a cook." Rose said. Fabrizio turned to them. "Yes. When I get to America I want to open a restaurant." Jack and Rose both smiled. "That is a great idea!"

Jack, Rose and Fabrizio had all eaten breakfast. "What should we do today?" Rose asked. "Well since the ship doesn't leave till tomorrow maybe we could do something like go to the cinema." Jack said. Rose smiled. "That's an amazing idea!"

Jack, Rose and Fabrizio had gotten dressed and ready to go to a nearby cinema. Jack and Rose walked hand in hand while Fabrizio walked in front of them. "What movie are we going to see?" Rose asked. "I don't know. Maybe a love story if you and Fabrizio are up to it." Jack replied. Rose smiled. "I like that idea."

Jack, Rose and Fabrizio walked up to get tickets. "Hello. How could I help you?" A man asked. "Um… we would like three tickets for.. um..l The Circus please." Jack told the man. "Okay." The man handed each of them a ticket and said room 3."

The trio had gotten popcorn. Jack and Rose shared while Fabrizio had his own. "This is the first movie I've been to since I was a little girl." Rose whispered to Jack. "Oh really?" Rose nodded. The movie started.

An hour and a half later the movie was finished. "That was interesting!" Fabrizio said. "How they met." Rose smiled and whispered to Jack, "Not as interesting as how we met." Jack laughed.

15 minutes later Jack, Rose and Fabrizio arrived home. "Well, tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us. I think we should get some sleep." Jack said. Rose nodded and yawned. "Agreed." Once Jack and Rose had gotten ready for bed Rose said, "Jack. I'm scared for tomorrow I mean…" Jack laid a hand on her cheek. "It's okay Rose. Nothing's going to happen. I promise." Rose smiled. "I love you Jack." Jack smiled. "I love you too Rose."

 _Sorry this was so short. I didn't really know what else to put. Also for the movie I just looked up love story's in the 1920s and o just picked the circus. So yeah._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I have another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy!_

 ** _Disclamer: THE POEM DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I FOUND IT ON THE INTERNET!_**

Rose woke to an empty bed. "Jack?" She questioned. She looked around. Rose got up and walked into the kitchen. She smiled as she saw Jack making her favorite breakfast, pancakes and strawberries. He had decorated the room with red hearts and had the table laid out. On her plate was an envelope. Rose walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What's all this?" She whispered. Jack turned around and smiled at her. "Good morning!" He kissed the top of her head. "I thought I would do something special for you." Rose smiled. "Is today a holiday or something?" She asked. Jack shook his head. "No, I just felt like doing something nice for you." Rose smiled and kissed him. "I have the perfect husband."

Jack pulled out a chair for Rose to sit in. "Madam?" Rose laughed. Rose sat in the chair and Jack handed her the envelope on her plate. "For you." Rose smiled and opened it. Inside, was a poem:

I don't think you could ever feel

all the love I have to give,

and I'm sure you never realized

you've been my will to live

Rose's eyes filled with tears. She stood up and threw her arms around Jack's neck. "Oh Jack! It's beautiful!" She cried. Jack smiled and kissed her. "I'm glad you like it." Just then Fabrizio walked out of his room. "Good morning amigo and amiga!" He said. Jack and Rose smiled at Fabrizio. "What is all this?" Fabrizio asked. "I don't know. I just walked out of our room and saw Jack do this!" Rose exclaimed. Jack smiled. "Can't a husband do something special for his wife?" Jack asked, amused by Rose's and Fabrizio's reactions. Rose smiled. "I guess."

"Thank you so much Jack. That was delicious." Rose said once the trio had finished breakfast. "What time did you get up to do this?" Rose asked. "Around 5." Jack replied. Rose gasped. "5! Jack! That's way too early!" Jack laughed. "You know, we should get ready. Our ship leaves in an hour." Jack said. Rose and Fabrizio nodded.

15 minutes later, the trio were dressed and packed up. "Okay! Let's head over!" Jack said as he opened the door. Jack, Rose and Fabrizio had walked over to where they were boarding the ship. "Okay! Could I have your tickets please?" A man asked them. Jack handed him their tickets. "Okay. The third class entrance is right over there!" The man pointed to a line. "Thank you." The three walked over to the line and waited.

"Jack. I'm scared." Rose said, clutching Jack's hand. They stopped. "Rose, everythings going to be okay. This ship isn't going to sink. Matter of fact, they aren't calling it the 'Unsinkable Ship' so everything should be fine." Rose smiled at how Jack could make a joke about just about anything. "Next!" The trio walked onto the ship.

Jack, Rose and Fabrizio all ran up to the bow of the ship. "Good bye! We're going to miss you!" Jack yelled at the people on the dock. Rose laughed. "Do we know anyone?" She asked. Jack looked at her. "No, but that's not the point." Rose smiled. "Good bye!" She yelled. 'We'll never forgot you!" Fabrizio called. Jack grabbed Rose's hand and walked over to the front of the ship. "Look! Dolphins!" Jack shouted pointing to the dolphins splashing in the water. Rose smiled. "Look at that one there!" She exclaimed, pointing to another one. The young couple looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Okay, this is our room here." Jack said as he opened the door to a second class room. Rose had had enough money one her to get second class tickets for all of them. The trio walked into the entryway. On the left were two bedrooms. To the right was a kitchen, table, and sofa. Rose ran over to the first room. "We call this one!" Rose yelled, speaking for her and Jack. Jack smiled and ran after her. Inside each of the rooms were a bed, desk, two nightstands, and a bathroom with a sink and shower. "This is perfect!" Rose said as she fell onto the bed. Jack whistled deeply. "This is way better then the third class rooms." Jack fell down next to Rose. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Jack asked. Rose smiled. "Jack. The only thing I want is you." Jack smiled and kissed her.

After the trio looked around the rest the of the house they went to go find some food. "Over here!" Jack pointed to a door marked, 2nd Class Cafeteria. Inside were about 50 long tables and lots of dishes of food. Jack, Rose and Fabrizio walked over to the buffet. There was everything! From vegetables to fruits. Sandwiches to burgers. "Wow." Jack said. "This looks way more appetizing then the first class dishes." Rose remarked. The three all laughed.

All three had gotten their food and sat down to eat. Jack had gotten a salad and a hamburger. Rose had a fruit salad with a sandwich. Fabrizio was eating carrots and a hamburger. "That was delicious!" Rose exclaimed once she finished. "I totally agree!" Jack replied. "Sì." Fabrizio agreed in Spanish. Jack, Rose and Fabrizio out their dishes in a bin and walked to their rooms. "I'm exhausted!" Rose yawned as she walked threw the door. "Me too." Jack replied. "Me three." Fabrizio said. "Night!" Fabrizio exclaimed as he walked to his room. "Night Fabri!" "Good night!" Jack and Rose walked to their room and got ready. "Good night Jack." Rose said. Jack kissed her. "Good night."


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! It's me! I just wanted to say that I am not sure if I'm going to continue this fanfic. I might make a couple more chapters, but that might be it. I'm not really sure. Review if you guys have any ideas!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Titanic4life**


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted this story in awhile! I just had some writers block. Hope you enjoy!_

Rose awoke first. She looked around, forgetting where she was for a second, then remembered. She smiled at Jack sleeping. He had one arm around her as to say that he was protecting her. Rose scooted closer to him, loving the way she felt in his arms. She fell back to sleep.

Jack awoke to see Rose. He smiled at her. Jack kissed her head, gently. "I love you Rose." He whispered. He could see Rose smile very slightly. Just then her eyes fluttered open. "Hey beautiful." Rose smiled. "Good morning." Jack smiled back at her. He kissed her.

Once all three were up and ready they decided to go out on the deck of the ship. Jack and Rose were holding hands. Rose looked sad. Jack noticed. "You okay?" He asked playfully and gently shoving her. Rose smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about what happened early this morning, you know Titanic and all." Jack nodded. "Just remember that you can't do anything about it. You couldn't have saved all the people." Rose nodded then shook her head. "I know. Let's just forget about Titanic and enjoy today." Jack smiled. "Good idea."

Jack, Rose and Fabrizio sat in chairs on the deck. Jack was drawing, Rose and Fabrizio were watching. Rose laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled without looking up. He was drawing a man and his two year old daughter looking at the water. "You have no idea how good of an artist you are." Rose said. Jack looked up at her and smiled. "And you have no idea how beautifully amazing you are." Rose smiled and kissed him. "Could you teach me how to draw?" She asked. Jack smiled. "Sure." Rose looked surprised. "Really?" Jack nodded. He turned to Fabrizio. "You want to learn too?" Fabrizio nodded. "Why not?" Jack laughed. "We could have a whole art class!" He declared. Rose and Fabrizio both laughed. "Okay. Here's your paper." He handed Rose and Fabrizio each a piece of paper. "So.. what do you guys want to draw?" Rose and Fabrizio both thought. "I want to draw… your handsome face." She replied. Jack smiled. "Are you sure?" Rose nodded. Jack turned to Fabrizio. "What about you?" "Maybe.. that beautiful niña over there." Fabrizio pointed to a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Jack and Rose both smiled. "Alright. You guys both picked hard subjects." Jack said. "I could change." Rose replied. "Me too." Fabrizio said. Jack shook his head. "No, no. It's fine. You two are fast learners. I'm sure you'll catch on." Jack pulled out two other pencils and handed them to Rose and Fabrizio. "Okay. Let's start."

"Now make sure you get a really nice shape for the face." Jack said, laying his hand over Rose's. Rose smiled. So did Jack. He helped her draw a face shape. "How do you know what your face looks like?" Rose asked. Jack shrugged. "Just guessing." Jack turned to Fabrizio. "Nice job Frabi! Just one thing, put a little bit more detail into the eyes." Fabrizio nodded. Jack then turned back to Rose. He gasped. "Rose! The eyes look amazing!" Rose smiled. "Thank you! I just can't get your nose right." Jack nodded. "Yeah. Noses are hard. Here…" He put his hand over hers. "Let me help you."

"There!" Rose exclaimed. "Finished!" Jack admired her work. "That looks amazing!" He said. Rose smiled. "Not as good as yours." Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh please! For your first time it's pretty close to perfection." Rose smiled and kissed him. "Thank you." Jack smiled.

5 minutes later Fabrizio finished his drawing. "That looks great!" Jack exclaimed. Fabrizio smiled. "It's easy when you have a beautiful subject." Fabrizio looked off at the girl. Jack turned to Rose. "He's right." Rose blushed. "Hey Frabi. You should go talk to her." Fabrizio turned to Jack, surprised. "Her? You think I could get a girl like her?" Jack smiled and nodded. "I got a girl like her." Jack pointed to Rose. Rose laughed. "Oh please." Fabrizio smiled. "Wish me luck." And with that Fabrizio left to talk to the girl of his dreams.

Jack and Rose walked around the deck of the ship, watching the sunset. Rose had her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack had an arm wrapped around her. Rose smiled. "The sunsets so beautiful." She said. Jack smiled. They stopped. "It'll never be as beautiful as you." Rose smiled at him. Jack smiled back. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Fabrizio and Helga walked over to join Jack and Rose on a bench. "Helga?" Jack and Rose exclaimed in unison. Fabrizio and Helga looked confused. "Do I know you?" She asked. Rose shook her head. "No. Um.. you just seem like a Helga." Helga slowly nodded her head. Rose stuck out her hand. "Rose Dawson." She said. Helga smiled and shook her hand. "Helga Dahl." Rose smiled. Jack stuck out his hand. "Jack Dawson." Helga smiled and shook it. Fabrizio and Helga sat down on a bench next to Jack and Rose. "So. What do you two do?" Helga asked. "I'm an artist." Jack said. Helga nodded. "And she's a wonderful, beautiful, amazing wife." Jack said pointing at Rose. Rose smiled. "I don't have a job." Helga nodded. "So you two are married?" Jack and Rose nodded. "Okay! Very nice!" Jack and Rose smiled. "What have you two been doing?" Rose asked. "We have been talking." Fabrizio answered. Jack and Rose nodded. "How did you two meet?" Helga asked. Jack, Rose and Fabrizio all laughed. "What's so funny?" Helga asked, confused. "It's a long story."

Jack and Rose had explained everything about how they met and their life afterward. "Wow. You two have been through alot." Jack and Rose nodded. "Helga!" A deep voice rang out. Helga gasped. "Oh my! That's my papa! I better go! Good bye! It was so nice meeting all of you! See you tomorrow Fabrizio!" Helga ran off. Jack and Rose smiled at Fabrizio. "What?" He asked. "Nothing!" Jack laughed. "We should head back to our cabins." Rose replied. "Good idea."

 _What did you guys think of me bringing Helga? Let me know if I should countiue using her!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! It's me here another chapter for you all! This one is kind of cheesy and lame. I'm sorry! Also I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!_

Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Helga were eating in the third class area. "It took a lot of convincing my parents to let me eat over here." Helga said. Fabrizio nodded. "I don't think your Papa likes me." He said, sadly. Helga rubbed his back. "Oh he just doesn't like you because you like me." Fabrizio smiled at her. "I do like you Helga. I care about you." Helga smiled. "I like you to Fabrizio." Jack and Rose smiled at the two.

After everyone finished eating they walked around the deck of the ship. Jack and Rose walked behind Fabrizio and Helga. "Does anyone want to go to a party?" Jack asked. Rose smiled. "I do!" Jack smiled at her. "I know you would." She smiled at him. Fabrizio and Helga nodded. The four walked to the third class area where they held dances. Sure enough a party was going on. Jack grabbed Rose's hand and led her up to the dance floor. Rose laughed. And away they danced.

The song ended. "Rose, wait right here. I'll be right back." Jack said. Rose nodded. Jack walked over to the people that were playing the music. "Excuse me. Is there any chance that I could play a song?" A man smiled. "Sure son! What song?"

"Okay everyone! Could we have Rose Dawson come to the front of the floor please!" Rose was shocked. She walked to the front of the floor and saw Jack smiling at her. Rose smiled back at him. Jack started singing:

 _( imagine Jack singing the song Thinking Oit Loud By Ed Sheerman)_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

Rose had tears in her eyes. How did she deserve this? Jack walked down and grabbed her hand.

 _And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So baby now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose smiled at him. She couldn't believe Jack was doing this. What on earth had she done to deserve this?

After the song was over everyone clapped. Rose was now crying. "Oh Jack!" She threw her arms around his neck. Jack smiled and hugged her. "What… did I do…. to deserve you?!" Jack smiled and kissed her head. "No, the question is what did I do to deserve you?" Jack said. "What did we do to deserve each other?" Rose corrected. Jack smiled then kissed her.

"What was that?" Fabrizio asked as Jack and Rose walked over to him and Helga. Jack smiled then turned to Rose. "I don't know, I just wanted to do something for an amazing wife." Rose smiled. "Jack, you know I won't be able to repay you as hard as I try." Jack smiled. "You already have. Just by loving me." Rose smiled. "Well that I could give you. How could I not?" She kissed him.

The two young couples danced the whole night. Rose yawned as they walked back to their cabins. "I'm so tired!" She said. Everyone agreed. "Good night Helga." Everyone said. Helga smiled. "Good night everyone!" She kissed Fabrizio on the cheek. "Good night Fabrizio." Fabrizio blushed as she walked away.

"Thank you so much Rose." Jack said. Rose looked at him confused. "You're thanking me? What did I do?" Jack and Rose were laying in bed. "I could tell you everything that I could thank you for, but then we'd be up all night." Rose laughed. Jack turned serous. "Thank you Rose for being there for me. For loving me. For giving up diamonds and money to be with me." Rose smiled. "Of course Jack. I love you. Thank you for saving me and everything you have done." Jack smiled then kissed her. "I love you so much Rose." Rose smiled. "I love you too Jack."


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I have another chapter of Forever Love for you all! I want to dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend Titanic 11912! You should definitely read and follow them if you haven't already! I hope you enjoy!_

Jack, Rose and Fabrizio were all waiting their turn to deboard. Helgas papa hadn't let her go with them. Fabrizio was very sad. Just then he could hear a voice. "Fabrizio! Fabrizio!" The trio turned to see Helga running towards them. "Helga!" Fabrizio ran up to her. "You made it! I thought your papa didn't want you to come with us." Helga was smiling. "He hadn't, but he saw that the only way to make me happy was to let me come with you." Fabrizio smiled. Just then Jack and Rose came over. "Helga!" Rose said. The two girls hugged. "You made it!" Helga beamed. "Okay! Next up!" A man yelled. "Come on, that's us."

Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Helga were all walking around New York. "There's so many buildings!" Fabrizio exclaimed. "Look! The Statue of Liberty!" Helga said, pointing to the famous statue. Jack and Rose had been smiling, watching Fabrizio and Helga's reactions to the Big City.

They had been walking for about half an hour longer before they came across an apartment. "Let's see if they have an apartment open." Jack opened the door. "Hello, how could I help you?" A woman about the age of 40 asked. She had long brown hair and stunning green eyes. "Do you have any apartments open?" Jack asked. The woman checked a stack of papers. "Yes, we have one apartment. It is $8 a month for rent." She explained. Jack handed the woman $8. "Here. That could pay for this month's fee." The woman smiled and accepted it. She handed Jack a key. "Here's your key. Your room is number 12. My names Karen. If you need anything just let me know." Jack smiled. "Great! Thank you." The woman smiled. "Of course." Jack led Rose, Fabrizio and Helga to room 12. Inside was a living area to the left which had two couches and a desk. To the right was a kitchen with a dining table. Down a hall was a bathroom and three bedrooms. "This is wonderful!" Rose exclaimed. All four of them were smiling. "Let's go look at the rooms!" The four ran down the hallway to explore the bedrooms. "I call this one!" Fabrizio yelled running into the first bedroom. "I want this one!" Helga yelled, running into the second bedroom. "I guess we get this one." Rose shrugged. Jack and Rose walked into the third bedroom. Inside was a bed, desk, closet and two bedside tables. "This is amazing!" Rose exclaimed. Jack nodded. "Yeah. It is." The four all reunited in the living room. "So, what should we do?" Jack asked. "Maybe we could go to Central Park." Rose suggested. Fabrizio and Helga nodded. "That's a great idea!"

The four walked together to Central Park. "We should sit here." Rose said. She pointed to a spot underneath a tree. Everyone sat down and talked.

The sun was now setting. Rose yawned. "Do you guys think we should head back?" Everyone nodded. They got up and left.

 _Sorry this chapter was so short, I kind of ran out of ideas. Let me know what you guys think about Fabrizio and Helga. I might set up a romance betweeen them._


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's me! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I have had writers block. I have also been working on some stories with Titanic 11912. You should check them out. Well hope you guys enjoy!**

 _Jack watched the fire from his school. His mouth was wide open. His friend Fred was standing next to him. "Oh my god." Tears started to form in his eyes. "That's my home." Jack ran to the house. "Jack! Jack come back!" But Jack didn't listen he needed to save his family._

Jack sat up, gasping. It was only a dream. He told himself. Jack sighed then went back to sleep.

 _Jack was holding Rose in his arms. They were sitting on a bench at the park. Just then Cal walked over to them. He had a gun pointed straight at Jack. "Give her back Dawson." Cal fired the gun, but before the bullet hit Jack, Rose ran in front of him. "No!" It all happened so quickly. Rose was bleeding uncontrollably on the floor. "Rose," Jack scooped her up in his arms. "Rose." Jack had tears in his eyes. Rose smiled sadly. She wiped the tears from his face. "I love you Jack. Remember, never let go." Her eyes closed. "No, Rose." Jack shook her. She was dead._

Jack sat up, gasping. He looked to his left to see Rose sleeping peacefully. He sighed. Thank god it was only a dream. He layed back down and wrapped his arms around Rose.

Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Helga all ate breakfast. Rose, Fabrizio and Helga were talking, but Jack was silent. Rose noticed. She shook his shoulder. "Jack, you okay?" She asked softly. "Yeah. I'm fine." He snapped. Rose was startled. Had Jack just snapped at her? Jack stood up. "I think I'm going to go to the park to get some fresh air." Jack got up and left. Rose, Fabrizio and Helga watched him leave. "Is he usually like that?" Helga asked, looking at Rose. Rose shook her head, still looking at the door. "No. He's never snapped at me before."

It was a chilly morning. Jack walked to the park with his hands in his pockets. Jack walked to a bench and sat down.

After Rose finished breakfast she took her plate to the sink. "Thank you Fabrizio. That was delicious." She washed her plate then put on her coat. "Where are you going Rose?" Fabrizio asked. "To find Jack. I want to know what's wrong with him."

Rose saw Jack sitting in a bench. She walked over to him and sat down. "Hey." She said softly. Jack looked up, but didn't answer. "You okay?" Rose asked. Jack shook his head. "No. I just… I don't know." Rose rubbed his shoulder. She pulled him into her. "I had a terrible dream last night. Well two. The first one was about my parents. The second one…" Jack gulped. He started to cry. Rose rubbed him. "It's okay Jack." Jack sat up and wiped his eyes. "I don't know why I'm crying. Well I do, but…" Rose watched him. "Was it about me?" She asked. Jack nodded. He looked at her with tears in his bright blue eyes. "It was Cal. He had shot you." Rose looked at him sadly. She hugged him. Jack hugged her back. The two didn't say anything. They just held each other close.


End file.
